Mobile device users often purchase accessories, such as cases, covers and holsters, to protect their mobile devices. Mobile devices are vulnerable to physical damage, as they may be dropped or bumped against surfaces during use, resulting in broken and/or scratched screens, dented edges or damage to internal parts. Cases and covers may be useful in preventing or mitigating the effects of these types of physical damage. Device cases and covers may offer additional benefits, such as: doubling as a stand to prop up a mobile device; providing sleeves and/or pockets for holding other articles; and allowing for improved grip during use of the mobile device. A device holster may be attached to a user's belt using a clip or loop and allow a mobile device to be carried around conveniently and safely.
Manufacturers typically produce many different types of accessories for mobile devices, as consumers may have wide ranging preferences with respect to design, utility features, etc. of accessories for their mobile device. In particular, various types of cases, covers and holsters for mobile devices are commercially available.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.